I Will Follow You into the Dark
by abbyrogers
Summary: A series of one-shots between Shawn and Juliet! Please Review!
1. A Brunette Juliet

Disclaimer: It's Steve's show, not mine.

**So in this little one-shot, Juliet has dyed her hair brown and Shawn has a few opinions about it.**

**Please review afterwards! Thankies!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's brown."

"What?" Juliet O'Hara was walking down the empty halls of the precinct, carrying a single manila file with a psychic hot on her heels.

"Your—Your hair… it's brown." Shawn stuttered, chasing after the used-to-be-blonde detective.

"Yea, it's brunette. I dyed it." Juliet shrugged, barely giving it another thought.

Shawn quickly jogged in front of her to make her stop so that he could take in her entire image.

"Shawn…" Juliet moaned as she collided into Shawn on accident, he hushed her before she could say anything else, then he took a step back, his eyes traveling over her. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

Juliet was wearing her normal work attire, a dark gray skirt and a thin v-necked orange shirt, her shoes where the same, her make up was the same but her hair… it fell in dark chocolate coils down her back with dark bangs tucked behind her ear.

Juliet watched as Shawn frowned at her, scrutinizing her appearance, she grew uncomfortable as his eyes penetrated her.

"You…you don't like it?" Juliet asked quietly looking a slightly hurt, Shawn was dragged back to reality at her words.

"Jules are you kidding me? I love it! It makes you look so much more mature, and intelligent, _plus _it's playful and fun, it's awesome." Shawn cried staring at her like she was crazy for think he didn't like it.

Juliet let out a deep breath.

"God, Shawn, you really scared me there. I thought I was going to have to dye it back blonde because you didn't like it." She laughed shakily.

"You would dye it back blonde because I didn't like it?" Shawn questioned.

"Do you want me to?" Juliet's eyes widened.

"No! No way! I just said I loved it! Now… just stand still and let me look at you." Shawn said. He reached around her and scooped the rest of her tendrils of dark hair in his hands, moving them on to her shoulders.

"Do you really like it?" Juliet asked self-consciously, as Shawn began to stroke a lock of her hair.

"I do, I think it' amazing, besides, now we are both brunettes! How cool is that?" He laughed.

"Seriously? Do you seriously, honest to god, love it?"

"Juliet, I don't think you know how insanely hot you're looking, 'cause like right now, I'm doing everything I can to keep myself from just jumping you right here in this hallway." Juliet would've thought he was joking if it weren't for the serious look on his face.

She flung the manila file in front of her to cover her entire face, which had gone beet red.

"You just said that to make blush." Juliet sighed defeated, trying to calm herself down.

"Yea, but I also said it 'cause it's true."

Then suddenly something pressed itself against the folder from the opposite side making it push up against Juliet's lips gently, when Juliet realized what it was her eyes widened in response.

Because even through the thin file could she still feel Shawn's warm lips pressed to hers.

And then the lips on the other side of the folder where gone, Juliet lowered the folder immediately to watch Shawn casually walk down the hall. He was almost to the stairs when she called out.

"Maybe… maybe next time we could try it without the folder…" Juliet suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Shawn turned to Juliet, a smile illuminating his face.

"Maybe next time we can."

Juliet smiled back at him, chewing slightly on her bottom lip as she said,

"It's a date then."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I was thinking of just making this a story where every chapter is a One-Shot, should I do that? I'd like to!**

**Please send your feedback I'd love to read your thoughts! **

**So… GO REVIEW!**

**_Lots of Love –Summit_ **


	2. Paint

OMG! Thanks you so much for the Reviews! You guys totally rock! I love you.

Sorry, this one is a long one... it just kept coming and coming! It's based off a true event! haha when me and my bf, Emmerson, were painting his room, we started a paint war and his room is STILL not finished... I always thought it was a cute Idea to right about...but anywho...Please enjoy!

Lots of love,

_Summit_

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello _Julie_-_t_." Shawn said sharpening the 't' at the end of her name.

"Hello pain in my _but-t_" Juliet mocked, as her heels clicked against the tiles of the station.

"Uncalled for."

"What do you want, Shawn?" Juliet whined, just wanting to go home.

"Well, I know you've got tomorrow off, and cases have been pretty scarce you know? Aside from the cheating boyfriend things, but those things are usually only good for like 60 bucks a pop, plus they're not as fun as police cases—"

"Shawn, get to it." Juliet cried, interrupting his endless ramble.

"Fine! I was thinking we could hang out!" Shawn said, a blush burning bright on his face. Juliet's stomach dropped slightly.

"I'm sorry Shawn, I can't." She said quietly.

"Why?" He demanded the blush decreasing.

"I've been putting aside a date for almost two years now to paint the walls in my bedroom, and tomorrow I'm finally going to do it."

"You can't hang with me… Because you're going to paint you bedroom?" Shawn said unbelievingly, "If you don't want to hang with me Jules just say so, lying is very unbecoming." Shawn said, wagging a finger in her face.

"I know, you've told me, and I'm not lying Shawn, I really do need to paint those walls."

"How horrible could a color be if you were willing to miss a chance at hanging out with me?"

"Trust me, if you saw the inside of my bedroom, you'd want to paint it to."

"Trust me, if I saw the inside of you room, painting would be the last thing on my mind."

Juliet frowned at the grinning psychic and his kinky ways.

"Do really want to hang out?" She sighed.

"Yes, badly." Shawn replied quickly.

"Fine, you can help me paint then." Juliet said cheerfully, punching him lightly on the shoulder and jogging down the precinct stairs before he could respond.

Shawn twisted towards the detective jogging down the stairs, a witty comment on his tongue. But before he could call after her she turned around at the bottom of the stairs and began to walk backwards, a smile illuminating her face as their eyes locked.

Shawn swallowed his comment. So what if it wasn't the romantic walk on the beach, or a stroll on the boardwalk?

He didn't care what they did as long as he got to see that smile.

-------------------------------------------The next day----------------------------------------------

3:00 p.m.

"Oh Jules, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me."

Juliet smiled at Shawn's comment as quickly glancing down at what she was wearing. A large plaid shirt that had once belonged to her brother Isaiah, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and the buttons undone, revealing a white tank top underneath. Along with an old pair of baggy jeans held up with a brown belt. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, with her bangs in a clippie to keep out of her face.

"Well, you know me… always gotta look my best." Juliet joked back.

Shawn was wearing a big grin along with a simple black t-shirt that hugged him tightly, and some faded looking jeans, with a pineapple held lazily in his arms.

"Yes you do." Shawn smiled, handing her the pineapple and brushing past her in the doorway. Juliet stood there for a moment, then cocked her head slightly, then followed him down the hallway, slamming the door as she went.

"I was joking."

"I know."

"Then why'd you—"

"So where is this room where are going to be painting?" Shawn cried, clapping his hands together, but before she could answer he was already heading into the direction of her bedroom, Juliet followed, frustrated.

Shawn stepped into the room to be greeted with an overwhelming sea-foam greenish color, he held up his hands in defense.

"Holey crap, that's and ugliest color I've ever seen!" He exclaimed.

"I told you so." Juliet remarked, her hands on her hips.

Shawn's eyes wandered around the room, it was a pretty decent sized room, nice dark hardwood flooring and a slanted white ceiling that declined down towards a window that reached from the ceiling to the floor, white curtains draping it.

The room was already tapped up, and plastic covering the hardwood floor, her dresser and her bed. Shawn's eyes fell onto her bed, which had been placed in the middle of the bedroom.

Shawn slowly turned to Juliet, eyebrows perked up in a semi-suggestive way.

"Don't make me regret this Shawn."

"I was just going to say it's a _lovely_ bed…" Shawn said defensively, walking to the left side of the bed and placing a hand on the plastic covering.

Juliet's eyes narrowed on the psychic.

"Mm… springy." He commented, his face muscles struggling to keep a straight face.

"Shawn…" She warned.

"You know I'm just kidding Jules, now come on, quit screwing around and let's get down to business." Juliet's eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh come on, get your head out of the gutter, I was totally talking about painting."

"Oh-kay…" Juliet said cautiously, handing him a paintbrush.

"So what color will we be using today?"

"Tangerine."

"Delicious."

"The color."

"_Joking_." Shawn said in a valley girl impression, "Oh my _gawd_, this girl is _so_ grody." He scoffed in his weird voice, holding up his hands to emphasize his words.

"'Quit screwing around and let's get down to business.'" Juliet replied in a husky impersonation of Shawn, he laughed.

"Sounds _nothing_ like me." Shawn laughed, Juliet laughed.

"Come on let's get this over with." Juliet sighed, still laughing a bit.

4:45 pm

"You've seriously never lived with anybody?"

"Well, once I mean… but after that I was never really in a serious relationship." Shawn replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he brushed the dark orange paint over the ugly green.

"Once? Are you _serious_?" Juliet repeated, astonished.

"Hey…" Shawn cried softly, in a hurt tone.

" Sorry I'm just … surprised, I mean, what was the longest relationship you ever had?" Juliet asked, stroking the wall opposite of Shawn.

"Hm…" Shawn sighed, racking his brain, "I was twenty-two… She was twenty…Her name was Sydney, she worked at a bookstore in Santa Monica… really pretty blonde hair." He replied over his shoulder.

"You're not answering my question! How long?" Juliet smiled, reaching up on her toes to brush a stroke against the edge of the ceiling and wall.

"…I don't wanna say," he mumbled embarrassedly.

"Oh common…" Juliet whined, bouncing slightly on her toes like a stubborn child.

"…You're not going to judge me?"

"I can't promise you anything at this juncture."

"Then I can't tell you anything."

"Joking, Shawn, _joking_."

"Fine… Four." Shawn mumbled embarrassedly.

"Months!?" Juliet almost screamed in laughter.

"No, not months…"

"Weeks?" Juliet questioned.

"Nope…"

"Days?"

"No."

"Minuets?"

"Jules…"

"Seconds?"

"Yea, Jules, 4 seconds is the longest I've ever dated anyone!" Shawn cried, pausing in his stroking to turn around and stare bewildered at her. "It was years, Jules, years… four of them."

Juliet stared back at Shawn, a shocked expression on her face as she stared into his eyes, frozen where she stood. All the laughter and goofiness of a few minutes before had been sucked out of the room.

"What happened?" Juliet's words hung in the air.

Shawn stared at her for a moment before turning around to face the wall and begin stroking paint on the wall again, " The same shit that always happens… you know, I proposed, she said yes… came home the next night to an empty apartment and a note on the counter… She even took the dog..." He sighed.

"Shawn I'm so sorry…" Juliet replied softly, the image of Shawn on one knee in front of a pretty blonde burning into her brain.

"…Nah, Don't be… now that I think about it… Her hair wasn't that great." Shawn sighed again.

Juliet smiled, and turned back to her wall, slowly and softly stroking the wall on a section she had already painted.

The images of Shawn kneeling down in front her distracting her too much.

"What was the longest relationship you were ever in?" Shawn asked, dragging Juliet back to reality.

"… I really can't say now." Juliet murmured, cheeks flushing slightly.

"_No_, you have to tell me now!" Shawn laughed.

"You're going to laugh…" Juliet sighed.

"You did too." He reasoned.

"Fine." Juliet groaned.

"...1 year and… a couple months… I think." Juliet mumbled again.

"'One year? Are you _serious_?'" Shawn cried, mocking Juliet in his valley girl voice.

" I do _not_ sound like a valley girl, Shawn!" She shrieked, whipping around to face the smiling psychic.

"'I do _not_ sound like a valley girl, Shawn!'" Shawn shrieked back.

"Stop it Spencer!"

"'Stop it Spencer!'"

"Shawn!!"

"'Shawn!!'"

"Oh Shawn! Just stop!" Juliet cried frustrated, not sure if she wanted to laugh or punch him in his face.

"'Oh Shawn! I've been a bad girl! Oh, punish me, Shawn!'"

Juliet flung her paint brush at him hitting him square in his chest, Shawn jumped back, choking on the air, a wide grin spreading slowly across his face, a devilish grin in his eyes. Juliet saw the grin and regretted her action deeply.

"Shawn… It's never right to fight fire with fire… so… if I could just have my paintbrush back…?" Juliet gulped, quivering, as she shook a hand at the slowly approaching psychic.

Shawn didn't listen instead he jumped over her bed and tackled the detective to the ground, wrestling with her, a small hand clenched over his wrist as he tried to drip the paint onto her face.

As they rolled on the floor they accidentally tipped over a can of paint, but neither noticed as they wrestled in the orange paint, instead both would grab handfuls of the goopy mess and shove it in each other's faces, laughing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

7:30—ish

The walls were finished, they'd been finished for a while now with the soft colors of the sun set gleaming through the open window as it shined off the soft Tangerine colors of the walls, all the plastic sheets had been folded in the corner in nice neat piles, and the tape had been balled up and in a waste basket. The mess they had made was cleaned and Shawn found him self sitting on the soft white down-comforter of Juliet's ed, which was still centered in the middle of the room.

He squirmed a bit, the paint that he hadn't managed to get off his clothes and skin was dry now, but it was still slightly uncomfortable.

"Here you go," Juliet, sighed, walking back into the room, tossing Shawn a water bottle, and sitting down next to him, placing her own water bottle in between her thighs as she admired their handiwork.

Shawn glanced at her and smiled. Her face was slightly red, from scrubbing away all the paint on her face, but there were still traces of the stuff in her hair and on her clothes.

She sighed to herself, oblivious to the eyes staring at her, Juliet reached behind her and pulled her hair out of it s bun.

Her long wavy blonde hair, bounced to her shoulders, and her bangs fell into her face, she ran a hand through the part, and turned slightly to stare at Shawn. Smiling.

"It's finally done. I _never _have to see those ugly green walls again." Juliet smiled turning all the way to face Shawn, the lights from the sunset outside hitting her face perfectly.

Shawn's heart began to race as he stared into her smiling face.

"We did good." He replied softly.

"We did really good." She said. A silence settled on the two. It wasn't awkward, and it wasn't heavy it was just… silence. It was peaceful, and neither of them wanted to break it.

"Thanks Shawn… For helping me… I never knew painting could be this much fun." Juliet said, dreamily almost, staring out the open window.

"No problem Jules… " Shawn smiled, turning to look at her again. Juliet returned her gaze to Shawn's face, her eyes narrowed on something, then she let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Shawn asked, as Juliet unscrewed her water bottle and put her fingertips to the covering and tipped the water bottle upside down.

"You missed some paint you dork…" Juliet replied quietly, turning her body to face him, her leg drawing up to the bed as she leaned in closer to him.

Gently Juliet cupped his face in her small, soft hand, dragging Shawn closer to her as she tenderly rubbed her wet fingers across the smudge that was plastered to his face.

Shawn practically melted in her hands, but instead he held himself together the best he could, studying her soft, focused face, as she cleaned his cheek.

Juliet wiped away the smudge, but still held his warm face in her hands, her blood boiled at the touch. Her eyes wandered from the now-no-longer-there smudge on his face to his lips, over his nose and into his eyes. A dark hazel color that sent her into a dizzying trance.

"How do I look?" Shawn whispered, a small smile on his soft looking lips.

Juliet paused, her eyes dancing across his face, the sunset setting making her go a little crazy inside.

"You look… Perfect." Juliet replied, a smile spreading across her face as well, Shawn's head cocked a little bit to the side.

Juliet moved her other hand to the opposite side of his cheek and leaned in pressing her lips softly to his, she arched her back, pressing harder into the kiss.

Shawn felt the heat of her lips on his own, and saw her face that was pressing into his slightly, he'd heard her hushed words but still he couldn't believe that something so wonderful could be happening to him.

He closed his eyes in response, placing his soft hands on her hips, pushing against Juliet with the same amount of force she was using, he could feel her lips curl into one of those smiles he loved so much.

And he was happy.

Because he got his smile. :)

_____________________________

Yea, I know, reeeaaaallly cheesy... but hey thats just me...

Review! Love yall!


	3. The Number 13

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

Juliet's POV! Yayy.

So I was given the prompt 'Number 13' from a friend to use as a story and I had NO clue what to do, until I remembered my dad telling me that every 13 minutes someone is killed by a Motorcycle-vehicular accident... So ... yayy... um... BYE!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hate motorcycles.

I _hate_ motorcycles.

I really, truly, desperately, despise the stupid death machines that do nothing but take away the innocent lives of loved ones. Or more importantly, ones loved by me.

I used to love them, but today I hate them. Today, a motorcycle ruined my life.

It also ruined Shawn's.

Well… it ruined Shawn's chances of ever having a life.

More than 3000 people in the United States alone, die from motorcycle-related accidents. And 50 percent of those assholes where wearing helmets.

With all those deaths, that means, statistically, every 13 minutes, some one in this country dies in a motorcycle-related accident.

It kills me to think that Shawn might have become a part of this statistic.

Suffice to say, I hate motorcycles.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sitting in the stiff chairs in the Hospital waiting room, my head pulsating, and my eyes burning from crying so much.

My hair probably looks gross, as it lies in dirty tangled tendrils down my back and on my shoulders. I'm leaning forward in the chair, my elbows propped on my knees, my numb fingers intertwined together.

I look down mostly and realize some one should really buff these floors.

I'm not alone in the waiting room of course, Gus is hovering close to me, he's leaning against the ugly creamed colored walls, his face in his hands, I can hear him breathe in and out shakily.

Mr. Spencer is pacing, his clenched fists stuffed into his pocket, a growl on his face. I watch him intently as he paces, sometimes our eyes meet, but neither of us look away.

Mrs. Spencer should be arriving soon, as I was told she had to catch a connecting flight to get here.

Other than us, the waiting room was empty.

Suddenly a loud clicking noise grabbed my attention. I looked up to see it was the clock that hung crookedly above the Ice Machine.

I choked on something between a gasp and a sob.

It was 4:07 in the morning. 60 minutes ago I arrived to this Hospital to hear probably the worst news of my life. 60 minutes ago 4 people where still alive. Over 60 minutes ago, Shawn was perfectly fine and not fighting for his life.

60 minutes later, with 4 people dead, a broken heart, and a brain that wont stop quoting stupid statistics, some of which I have no clue on how I learned the origin of them, a surgeon finally stalks in.

He is a middle-aged guy, with tan skin and white-grayish buzzed cut hair that is receding from his forehead. He's dressed in light green scrubs as he saunters into the waiting room.

I immediately bolt straight up, to fast for my already spinning head; Gus has to grab my arms to help support me up. We all look intently into the surgeons face.

He lifts his hand up and runs it over the crown of his skull, his other hand resting on his hip, he looks me in the eyes, then glances down at the tiling, shaking his head slowly.

Registering what this means, I collide me face into Gus' shirt and begin sobbing uncontrollably, 60 minutes ago I thought I had cried all my tears out of me. Apparently I hadn't.

Gus' arms instantly wrap around me, tightly, as I crumble into tiny heart broken pieces.

"…If you would like to say…Goodbye… now would be the time…" The surgeon said quietly.

I look up from Gus's shoulder and watch the surgeon place a hand on Mr. Spencer's shoulder, then let it slid off as he begins to walk away, tearing the surgical mask, which had been hanging on his neck, and tossing it angrily to the floor.

My attention turns to Mr. Spencer, his back is facing us, his shoulders are hunched high, with his hands on his hips and his head drooping down slightly.

Suddenly he breathes in sharply, then glances back to us.

"…I guess I'll go in… first…" With that he disappears down the hallway.

I can only imagine the pain he must be going through. I nuzzle my head back into Gus' shoulder and breathe out shakily, Gus' hand moves from my back into my hair and I can hear him sniff quietly.

"…This is all wrong… It wasn't supposed to be like this…" I choke out in a sob.

" I know, I know…" Gus' coax sadly, breathing in sharply again ", I know…"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gus and I walk into the darkness of Shawn's room, our fingers intertwined in a feeble attempt to support each other.

And there he is. Laying more still then I've ever seen him on the gurney. He's still wearing his jeans, and there is a giant 'Y' shaped surgical cut on his torso along with a long pavement burn that stretches from his hip all the way to a little bit on his left cheek.

He must have been tossed off his bike like a rag doll, because his entire body is beaten and battered, cuts and bruises mar his entire body.

There is blood smeared on him and on his clothes and face. I can see the rectangle shaped red marks on his chest, where they had shocked him.

My heart wrenches horribly in my chest.

Shawn's gurney is covered in plastic surgical tool covering, needles, gloves and some things I can't even identify.

I squeeze Gus' hand one last time, and then I let go, crossing the room, in an almost trance like state, I stand in front of his bed. Gus stays at the door.

I begin picking off all the things off his bed, until it is just Shawn lying there. I close my eye and breath out.

I lie myself down on the gurney with him, pressing my body into the side of his, I place my head in the crook of his neck so that my chin touches his shoulder as my nose brushes his cheek. My arms lie across his chest, my hand is placed right above his heart.

I shut my eyes and sigh, as tears seamlessly flow through my closed eyes and mingle into my hair.

I can hear the beeping of the machine, and I can feel the comforting thud in his chest, but neither will suffice for me, because even with this machine keeping him alive, Shawn was not alive.

Just his body was.

"I love him Gus…" I say quietly.

"I know you do…" Gus replies softly.

"…Yea… but did he? Did he know?"

A silence filled the room and all that could be heard were the pieces of my heart slowly breaking.

"…Yea, Jules… He knew."

I smiled a little, then nuzzled my face into Shawn's hair, and wept.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye Gus…"

"I'm not either…"

"Do you… Do you think… that maybe, Shawn could pull through? That he could… wake up?" I sighed, brushing my lips against Shawn's stubble.

Gus paused again, choosing the right words.

"Doctor Burikmo said that the next forty-eight hours are push and go…"

"So there's hope right?" I sniffed into Shawn's cheek.

"…I just wouldn't put much stock into it Juliet…" Gus replied softly.

I slid a finger over Shawn's rough and crackled lips.

"Could you say that he is going to be okay? You don't have to mean it… I just would like to hear it…"

Again Gus pauses, fully understanding what I'm asking of him.

"Juliet, listen to me, I am about 118% sure that Shawn is going to pull through this." Gus said quietly, in a voice that was so strong that it was hard to tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah…" I replied quietly, "Me too…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost three hours later I lay in the same position, my hand slowly caressing Shawn's face, as I whispered things into his ear. Mostly stories about my childhood

Gus was fast asleep in one of the uncomfortable chairs on the other side of the hospital bed.

"See, my brother Ian and I never got along because even though he was three years older than me, I could still beat him up. My two other brothers Caleb and Isaiah—I already told you about Isaiah, would make fun of him for that, that's when they started calling me 'Switch'. I didn't really understand why they called me that until High School. By then I'd figured out they were talking about how boyish I was like and were referring to how I should 'Switch' my gender… After that I stopped beating up the boys…"

I stopped and sighed warily. Watching Shawn's profile intently, wishing with all my heart that he would walk up.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with out you Shawn… I'm not really sure how I'm going to do this… There's—There's just so many things we never got to do! We never got to—to hold hands, or go on a date, we never got to kiss—well I mean_ really _kiss, we never got to have sex or any of the other cool things people in relationships get to do!" I gushed to Shawn, "And it's killing me that it took you dying—" I cut myself of there, a pain bursting inside my chest, "—for me to see how much I loved you and how much I need you, Shawn… you can't go… You can't just leave me behind… or Gus, or your Dad…"

I sniffled.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you way to much for this to be a goodbye so… Shawn Henry Spencer I forbid you to die." I cried out loudly, kissing his cheek.

"…That's not fair… how do I get in trouble for dying? …I have absolutely no control over that…"

My lips froze, and I choked, I bolted upward and stared down at the body next to me…

His hazel eyes stared up at me in amusement, a small grin stretching his crackled lips.

I stared wide-eyed down at him, my throat began to close and my eyes went blurry with the tears that collected beneath them.

My head began to feel as if someone had filled it up with water.

"…Hey…" Shawn whispered.

"…Hey…" I whispered back, tears cascading down my cheeks, as I sunk back down into the gurney wrapping my arms around him and blissfully crying into the crook of his neck as he rubbed my back and cooed in my ear.

"I love you Shawn!" his skin muffled my sobs, as I felt my heart slowly healing.

"…I love you too Jules." Shawn whispered into my hair.

I pulled back out of his embrace, tears streaking my face, I leaned into him with both my arms folded into my chest, and kissed him passionately. His words floating around inside my waterlogged brain.

When we broke, I pressed my forehead up against his, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes, I leaned in a gently pressed my shaking lips to his.

"Don't you ever break my heart like that again, Shawn…" I whispered into Shawn's lips.

"I wont Jules… I promise." Shawn smiled beneath the tender kiss.

"Good because… I love you." Juliet sighed, thinking she should just throw that back in there.

"Good because… I love you, too."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ha Ha I bet you thought I was going to kill him!!!

Well you thought right… I was going to kill him but decided not to!!

**Any-who, If you have Ideas for any future chapters, message me. Or type it in the review thingy. :)**

Ho-kay! Later!

_Summit_


	4. Heaven

Disclaimer: Nooopee. Not minee.

Ah! You all are going to **kill** me… The prompt was "Heaven" ! What else was I supposed to do!! Hahaha.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Juliet Spencer leaned against the frame of her daughter's doorway with her arms crossed tightly against her chest, her cheeks where streaming silently with tears as she watched the sleeping form of her four-year-old.

The light of the hallway spilled into the darkness of Tara Spencer's room, sensing a change, Tara began to stir slightly, suddenly her tiny hazel eyes fluttered open.

She sat up groggily and readied herself to scream for daddy but stopped when she saw the light spilling in her Sunflower-yellow room. Tara looked to see her mother's silhouette blocking in some of the light.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" Tara yawned criss-crossing her legs underneath the thin sheets. Juliet sucked in a sharp breath before responding.

"Hey… I'm sorry, baby, Mommy didn't mean to wake you up..." Juliet whispered softly, a hand quickly wiping away the tears on her face.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Tara asked quietly.

"...Mommy's just sad tonight."

"I can hug you if you're sad." Juliet had to repress the sob that racked her body; Juliet quickly pushed herself off the doorframe and crossed the bedroom.

Tara held out her small arms as her mother slowly made her way to her, Juliet sat down on the bed gently, Tara stood up on her little knees and wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, nuzzling her face into her mothers long blonde hair.

Juliet clutched her daughter to her, tears streaming once again down her face.

The hug broke and Tara moved off of her toddler knees and on to her mothers lap, Juliet stroked her daughters soft brown hair.

"You and me are going to being hanging out with each other for the next couple days at Grandpa Henry's house…" Juliet sniffed, Tara's face lit up instantly.

"Is Daddy going to Grandpa's too?"

Juliet stiffined at her daughter's words, her heart slowly crumbling.

"...No, Daddy isn't going to Grandpa's." Juliet cried softly.

"Then where is Daddy going?" Tara asked confused, Juliet paused, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Daddy… is going to Heaven."

"When is he going to be back?" Tara frowned; she didn't know where Heaven was.

"Daddy isn't coming back, baby…" Juliet sighed.

"Oh." Tara said, not fully comprehending what was going on. "Why is Daddy going there?"

"…Daddy is going there to be with the Angels so he can watch over his baby girl."

"But I don't want him to go to Heaven." Tara said.

"…I don't either, but God said he needed him up there in Heaven, so he had to go."

"Mommy?"

"Yea, Tara?"

"Is Daddy an Angel, too?" Juliet looked down at her daughter; she leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Yea… Daddy's an Angel, too."

Tara looked up into her Juliet's slightly swollen eyes; she turned on her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around her Juliet's neck again.

Juliet enfolded her arms around her tiny baby girl, she nuzzled her head into Tara's soft hair and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Where is Heaven?" Tara whispered into her mothers hair.

Juliet paused, choosing the perfect words, speaking slowly at first.

"I believe… that Heaven is everywhere…" Tara pulled back in her mothers embrace to stare at her confusedly. Juliet continued.

"…I believe that Heaven is in you," Juliet kissed Tara lightly, "…and I believe that Heaven is in me… That way… you and me… can always have a piece of Daddy to carry around with us…"

Tara tried smile, understandingly, but for some reason the muscles in her face wouldn't let her.

"Hey Mommy?"

"Yea, baby?"

"I'm starting to feel a little sad inside my heart."

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed for the next couple of nights?"

Tara nodded quickly, Juliet whispered a quiet OK, then scooped Tara up into her arms, walking out of the yellow bedroom and down the hall into the Tangerine Orange painted room.

Forty-five minutes later, Juliet lay in her four-poster bed, with a small four-year-old clutching to her, breathing slowly in and out. Juliet gently stroked her hair, kissing her temples and smiling softly to herself.

The small brunette's head buried itself into Juliet's shoulder, letting out a tiny sigh. Juliet's eyes began to drift off and her eyelids drooped slightly.

"Hey Mommy?" Tara said quietly, her voice muffled by her mothers soft hair.

"Hmm?" Juliet moaned groggily.

"Are you feeling sad anymore?"

Juliet didn't speak for a moment, her blue eyes where slowly drifting as her mind begin to flash images. Images of Shawn. Images of their first kiss together. Images of the day Shawn had kneeled down in front of her. Images of their picture perfect wedding set on the beaches of Santa Barbara at sunset. Images of Shawn's face when she told him she was pregnant. Images of Shawn holding Tara's tiny hand, and thinking how perfectly they had fit together.

Images of how much he loved his baby girl. And how much he loved Juliet.

Juliet simply smiled, kissing her daughters forehead.

"No, baby, I'm not feeling so sad anymore."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ho-Kay! I SWEAR that this will be the last time I try to kill Shawn for ATLEAST the next five chapters!

Sorry! Haha I just like inflicting pain upon Jules and their make believe baby!

Tara felt like a good name for those two. : )


	5. Fixing Pipes

Disclaimer: No, it is not mine. Sadly…

Ho-kay, last two chapters were a little sad, so here is some fluff. Hope you like.

**Oh yeah, and… you guys are awesome**.

keep the reviews up. : )

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Juliet skipped down the hallway of Shawn's apartment with his home phone ringing violently in her hand; she skidded into the kitchen to find Shawn where she had left him just a few moments before. He was lying on his back, his head hidden underneath his kitchen sink with an open toolbox at his side.

"It's your dad." Juliet cried waving the phone in her hand, even though she was pretty sure Shawn couldn't see her.

"Just let it go to voicemail, I'll call him back when I'm finished up here." Shawn called from underneath the sink. Juliet shrugged and sat the phone on the counter, leaning her back against the island. She stared down at her boyfriend's body as he fidgeted around, his fingers blindly searching for something in his toolbox.

Juliet smiled slyly. She swooped down and straddled Shawn, sitting lightly on his hips. Shawn turned his attention from the pipes to Juliet, a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you." He said playfully, propping himself up on his elbows.

"It's nice to see you, too" Juliet smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

In the midst of their kiss, a loud beeping noise echoed through the apartment, followed by a slightly aggravated Mr. Spencer.

"_Hey Shawn, just calling to see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, call me back when you get this… Oh, and change your voicemail, you sound like an ass_."

Shawn ignored the voicemail, grabbing a wrench from his toolbox; he went back to work on his clogged up sink pipes.

Unlike Shawn, Juliet was intrigued by the message.

Shawn and Juliet had been going out for a few weeks, and she had yet to meet his father.

Juliet's fingers fumbled along the buttons of Shawn's button up shirt as she asked him in quiet, sly voice, "So Shawn… when do I get to meet this horrible father of yours…?"

Shawn paused in unscrewing the pipe ring, looking down at his girlfriend.

"If you're lucky… never." He replied with a shake of his head, quickly going back to work.

Juliet laughed, swatting him softly.

"I'm _serious_! I want to meet the guy who invented that really cool hat game."

"First of all, Jules, _never_ call the hat game 'cool'. Second of all, you two have totally met loads of times!" Shawn reasoned, finally unscrewing the ring.

"Yeah, Shawn, it's so ideal for me to only see your father while we're hanging around a dead body." She replied sarcastically.

"Jules, I'm protecting our relationship here, trust me, you don't want to have dinner with my dad." Shawn warned, beginning to unscrew the other pipe ring.

"Why? Do you think he won't like me?"

"What? No way! He'll love you, it's me he wont like."

"You make your dad sound a lot worse than he really is." Juliet laughed.

"But you don't even know him."

"Which is exactly why we should have dinner with him tonight!"

"Jules—"

"Please Shawn? Please do this? For me?" Juliet pleaded, folding her hands together. Shawn groaned.

"You really want to meet him?" he asked, Juliet shook her head enthusiastically.

"...Then hand me the phone, I have to call my dad." Shawn sighed, defeated.

Juliet quickly leaned over Shawn and grabbed the phone off of the counter thrusting it into Shawn's hands, which were slick from the pipe grease.

Shawn laughed at Juliet's enthusiasm, punching in the numbers to his dads cell phone. Juliet reached over and pushed the speaker button on the phone. On the third ring Mr. Spencer answered.

"_Shawn?"_

"Yea, hey Dad, I was just calling to tell you that I'll be coming over for dinner tonight and that—"

"— _Will Juliet be joining us?" _

The look of shock on Shawn's face alone sent Juliet into a tiny fit of giggle, which she tried her best to muffle as she answered Henry.

"Yes Mr. Spencer, I will be joining you two tonight."

"_Great! Cant wait, and Shawn—I was serious about the voicemail thing."_

There was a click over the other end, Shawn looked down at the phone in astonishment, a grin spreading across his face.

"The man ceases to amaze me." He grinned, tossing the phone next to the toolbox.

Juliet leaned over, pressing the entire front of her body against Shawn, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Thank you Shawn… for doing that. I know you didn't want to."

"Jules, you know I'd do anything for you." Shawn smiled; leaning forward he kissed her softly.

"—I do have one question though…" He said quietly.

"Fire away."

"Why do you want to meet him so badly?" He asked, stroking a piece of her blonde hair out of her face.

"I dunno... I just wanted to meet the guy who was unfortunate enough to raise you..." Juliet teased, drawing circle on his chest.

"Hey..." Shawn cried, Juliet laughed.

"I guess I just want to know more about you, and what better way of obtaining that kind of information than asking the big man himself."

"Hmm... It makes sense... But the second he starts talking about fishing, we're booking it."

Juliet laughed, then sat up, still straddling his hips, "Well, now that that's settled...I'm going to go get ready!" She cried eagerly.

Shawn smiled, looking up and struggling to unscrew the last pipe ring, Juliet was leaving the kitchen when she quickly whipped around.

"Shawn shouldn't you—"

Suddenly there was the sound of gushing water cascading down the pipes, and the surprised cry of Shawn, as the clogged pipe released all of it's water into his face.

Shawn quickly sat up, his mouth gaping wide open as he wiped away all the guck on his face. Juliet scrunched up her face in sympathy.

"You should probably take a shower." Juliet suggested quietly.

"Yea… probably." Shawn croaked.

Juliet turned on her heel quickly leaving the kitchen, taken a back, Shawn called after her, "Where are you going?"

Juliet stopped, turning back to Shawn, an innocent look on her face.

"To take a shower, silly. Are you coming or not?" She smiled, grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt and dragging it over her head.

"Oh I'm coming all right…" Shawn whispered, getting up to his feet and following his girlfriend into the bathroom.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review!


	6. Unique

Whoa, what's up guys? haven't posted in a while...

well here you go!

It's atad bit boring, but it builds up a past for Juliet...

So... enjoy! And Review!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige Dolland-O'Hara knew her daughter was unique, and it troubled her.

Paige had dreamed of having a baby girl of her very own ever since she was a little girl back in Oklahoma. At four years old, Paige had already decided her daughters name, the color of her hair, and what her favorite foods was.

Juliet Susanna, blonde, PB&J.

So of course Paige was delighted when she found out that her husband, Jonathan, and her were going to have a baby. Everyday of her first three pregnancies, Paige would pray to God to send her down a beautiful baby girl, with long blonde hair, and sticky sandwich craving taste buds. Instead God blessed them with three little boys. After their third son, Ian, Paige gave up the dream of having a little girl.

Three years later Paige became pregnant again.

Dr. Tobias still remembers the look of shock on Mrs. O'Hara's face as he held the tiny bundle in his arms, announcing it was a baby girl.

Paige grabbed the sleeve of her husband's shirt, pulling it to her and sobbed quietly, a smile on her face.

Later that night Paige would sit alone in her hospital bed, the hospital lights dimmed down and a tiny baby girl with soft blond hair cradled in her arms.

"Hello, Juliet Susanna… If been waiting a lifetime for you…"

Paige first realized something was different about Juliet at the young age of five.

Paige walked into the kitchen, to find her five year-old daughter, standing on the kitchen stool leaning over the sink, Paige's sewing scissors in one hand, a large chunk of golden blonde hair clutched in the other.

"Juliet! What in Heaven's name are you doing?" Paige shrieked, racing to the sink and snatching the scissors out of Juliet's chubby fingers.

Juliet didn't speak, just looked down at her reflection in the sink. Realizing she had done wrong.

Paige sunk to her knees in front of her daughter, looking Juliet in the eyes.

"Why'd you do it, baby girl?"

"Because I don't look like them." Juliet mumbled, tucking a chopped up lock behind her ear.

"You don't look like who?" Paige questioned confusedly.

"Like _them_, momma, I don't look like Ian, or Caleb or Isaiah!" Juliet cried.

Paige stood up and cried out in frustration, "You're not supposed to look like them Julie!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jonathan O'Hara knew his daughter was unique, and it didn't bother him.

Jonathan remembers the exact moment he realized his daughter was different. He had just walked into the front door, and stopped at the threshold. Something had been different.

It was quiet.

When you have four children, all of which are teenagers, majority of them being boys, it's _never_ quiet.

Jonathan walked up the stair cautiously, looking for any sign of his family, as he rounded the corner and entered the hallway a door slammed, and Jonathan saw his wife, Paige storming out of one of the kids bedrooms, tears streaking her face and a dangerous look in her angry eyes.

"Paige! What--?" Jonathan had begun.

"Ask you're _son_!"

Jonathan confused walked over to the room in which his wife had exited and opened the door.

He'd expected to see one of his boys, Isaiah, Ian or Caleb. What Jonathan had not expected was to see his thirteen-year-old daughter sitting on her brother's bed, arms crossed in front of her chest and a scowl on her face that rivaled his wives'.

Jonathan didn't mind much though, he didn't care that Juliet refused to wear dresses, that she was stubborn as hell, beat up the boys (actually, he kind of liked that), or that she planned to follow his footsteps into Law Enforcement.

Because no matter how tough she was, how gruff she tried to be, she always would be his baby girl.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Laying flat on his back in the middle of a High School football field, in the dead of night, the wind having just been knocked out of him, Shawn realized, Juliet was unique.

Mostly because he'd never been tackled so hard in his life.

But there were other things too, that had him convinced that she wasn't just you're average Jane.

"Get up you big baby, I barely touched you." Juliet laughed, tossing Shawn the football.

He caught it numbly in his hands, "Barely touched me? You plowed me, you Hulk-Woman!"

Juliet laughed in response, holding out a hand for Shawn to take, he took it with a look of caution.

"Hey, if you didn't suck so hard, I wouldn't be kicking your butt!"

A look of shock and disgust crossed Shawn's face, "Take it back you estrogen filled Man-Woman!"

Juliet laughed, throwing her hands up in defense, "All that I'm saying is… you should probably stick with the Psychic-Detective thing."

"Hey, I'm really good at Football!"

"Yea, you could totally take on Paten Manning." Juliet laughed sarcastically.

Shawn clicked his tongue, and then brushed past Juliet. He sauntered over to the 50-yard line, looking back at Juliet as he did a smug look on his face, "I bet you I could kick this ball, through the goal, from here."

Juliet looked at him doubtingly, but narrowed her eyes, reaching in her back pocket to fish out her walled.

"Okay, Psychic, you're on."

Shawn held up a hand quickly though.

"No money, Jules."

Juliet responded with a confused look.

"If I make this goal point, you've gotta kiss me. And not some wimpy 'kiss-at-the-door-after-a-really-lame-date-in-junior-high-kiss', a real one."

Juliet's eyebrows quirked upwards, Shawn smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine… But when you fail, which you will, you have to get Lassiter his coffee, for a month. Three creams, four sugars." Juliet said smugly, knowing very well that Shawn could never make the shot.

"Okay, if that's your bet, I've gotta get a little bit more than kissing. I mean common, so not an even trade." Shawn whined.

"Shawn." Juliet warned, eyes narrowing. Shawn nodded and got ready to take his stance.

Shawn threw a strange seductive face in Juliet's direction before tossing the football out in front of him and cherry bombing it.

Juliet watched in horror as the ball soared higher and higher, finally, soaring almost perfectly between the goal posts.

"What's up! Don't tell me you did not just see that!" Shawn screamed in ecstatic hysteria, bouncing up and down victoriously.

"No way!" Juliet shrieked, unbelievingly, as Shawn was sprinting around the field in a victory lap, arms in the air, shouting and screaming.

"You cheated!" Juliet screamed in accusation.

"Cheated? Jules, how could I have cheated? It's like trying to cheat at Rock-Paper-Scissors! You just cant do it!" Shawn replied a big grin on his face.

"And now for my kiss!" Shawn said, grabbing Juliet by the hips, a dragging her to him.

Juliet pulled away as their lips lightly brushed.

"Shawn, I can't."

"Jules... a bet's a bet." Shawn whined, his hands still on her hips. Juliet opened her mouth but made no noise, Shawn laughed.

"Just close your eyes, and it's be over before you even know it." He whispered, Juliet obeyed, her eyes fluttering shut.

Shawn slowly leaned in, his hand resting against her soft cheek.

"It sounds like you're giving me my flu shot." Juliet replied weakly.

Juliet felt his breath across her lips as he laughed.

"Yea well, this is going to hurt a lot less than having a needle shoved into you… or at least I hope is does."

Then suddenly something warm was pressing against Juliet's lips, Juliet could feel the spark of the kiss run through her lips and down her spine, into her stomach and then into her toes and fingertips.

Juliet began to kiss him back passionately, her arms snaking themselves around his neck.

Just as the kiss began to get steamy, Juliet jumped back, a surprised look on her face. She quickly turned from Shawn and jogged towards the parking lot. Shawn felt his stomach drop slightly.

"Where are you going?" He called after her. Juliet turned around at the sound of his voice.

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before." She called out simply, jingling Shawn's keys in her fingertips.

Shawn stared at her for a second before thrusting a hand into his back pocket, fishing around for his keys, when he found an empty pocket; he looked up to meet her gaze.

Juliet grinned at him, waving for him to come forward, Shawn smiled, jogging to meet up with her.

There was something unique about this girl.

"You ever see the inside of my apartment?" Shawn questioned playfully, stringing his fingers in between hers.

"No, I don't believe I have." Shawn's eyes widened at her response, followed by the sounds of their laughs.

Yea… there was something definitely unique about this girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys liked it! It was a litte weird!

Review! :)


	7. A Stubborn Lassiter

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…

Prompt: Stubborn Lassie-face

Haha I just had fun with this, sorry if it's a little short. : )

.

.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, Carlton." Juliet said firmly, not giving Lassiter's suggestion another thought. She stood up from her desk, her stack of report papers ready in hand to be turned in to the Chief.

"But O'Hara…" Lassiter whined trailing behind her in hot pursuit, obviously not about to give in so quickly. "It's not just for me, I'd be doing it for your own safety as well!" He cried, trying to persuade the stubborn Junior Detective.

Juliet let out a stiff, sarcastic laugh, "For my own safety? What exactly do you expect to happen Lassiter?" she scoffed.

"I expect anything and everything! I mean after all! You! –A-and him!" Lassiter cried stumbling over his words, flailing his arms.

"Carlton, I appreciate you're concern, really, I do. But it's okay. He's a really good guy and I _promise_ you, you will not need it." Juliet assured him, stopping outside of the Chief's office, her hand on the doorknob.

Carlton nodded slowly staring contently at his reflection in the tiled floor.

Juliet smiled, congratulating herself on her victory, thinking she had finally won the long fought battle—"Well, I mean, you never really _know_ in situations like this." Carlton tried to reason hot-headedly.

Juliet moaned, turning the knob and storming into the Chief's office, Carlton shot in right after her. Chief Vick was standing at her desk, reviewing the paperwork of a closed case, when she heard her door slammed open, she glanced upwards to see her two lead detectives who were obviously in a heated conversation.

"—It's not a _situation,_ Carlton! And it's not coming with you! End of discussion!" Juliet hissed bitterly at her partner, who in return, retorted, "Detective O'Hara, I'm only doing this as a procedural matter!—"

"O'Hara is he still going on about--?" Chief Vick asked butting in on what they were talking about.

"Yes!" Juliet cried, Chief Vick rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips Karen cried sternly, "For the last time Carlton, you are not bringing a gun to her and Mr. Spencer's Wedding!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha, Oh Silly Lassy! You can't bring a gun to a wedding!

LOL hope you guys enjoyed it.

love,

S.H. :)


	8. Marriage Troubles

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Whoa! Haha I had the BEST spring break! (Road trip to Pasadena and then spent a day at Santa Monica Peir with my BF and a few of my other friends!oh and my bro but whateve )

So this one was written by both Emerson and me :) and I think it's pretty good! PLease review! (also thanks for some awesome reviews! Love yall)

Prompt: Wedding troubles

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom—Mom, mom please, would you just listen to me? For like a second?" Juliet begged into the phone as she was, once again stuck in a never-ending battle between her and her mother.

Shawn glanced up from the Wedding Planning book, intrigued by the desperate and pleading voice of his fiancée, a sympathetic look on his face. He'd only met Juliet's mom a few times, but had the feeling she was just as stubborn as Juliet—who was pretty fricking stubborn. It had taken Shawn almost a year to convince Juliet to marry him.

Juliet groaned loudly into the speaker, her head lolling dramatically on her shoulders. Shawn was about to comment when something began to vibrate against his butt. He quickly shoved his fist into his pocket, retrieving his cell phone, but stopped short when he saw the caller I.D. and let out a low moan.

Juliet, who was sitting on the kitchen countertop, had heard her future husbands moan, putting a hand to the speaker she asked, "Who is it?"

"The Beach Front Bridal store…" Shawn answered in a sigh. Juliet clicked her tongue frustratingly.

"Are you kidding me? Haven't they already called three times today?"

"What can you expect? It's run by a bunch of morons." Shawn mumbled, flipping the cell phone open and answering with, "What have you idiots screwed up this time?"

Juliet let out a sharp laugh—but stopped halfway, "No mom, I wasn't laughing at you—Of course I'm taking this seriously! It's just I would like to get a word in edge wise about _my_ wedding!" —

—"What do you mean, you're seamstress doesn't have the time to make the dress? The wedding is in two weeks and you've had half a year to make it, not to mention the fact your seamstress is a 92 year-old widow with a six taxidermy-ed cats—which last time I checked, didn't really eat up a whole lot of her time on account they're dead! You people do realize you are completely and totally incompetent, right?"—

—"Mom! Stop talking! You think you can do that for like five minutes? Mom—Mom, mo—Paige!!…Yes I did just call you by your first name, now will you listen to me? Shawn and I have decided… we don't care what color the table napkins are—they're napkins mom, people are going to be rubbing their gross little faces into them, I don't think they're going to pause in the process and silently ridicule us for our awful color coordination-skills."—

—"You don't know what the word 'incompetent' means? Well, why don't you do something for me, okay, _Chett_, go grab a dictionary, look up the word 'incompetent' and if you _do not_ see a picture of your store front, then you must've made a mistake and accidentally looked up the word 'helpful'."—

—"Mooooom… please mom, could we like slow down for like five seconds?… Thank you…wait… what did you--? NO MOM! I'm NOT discussing how intimate Shawn and I will be on our honeymoon with you! Could you hold up on the scriptures for once Mom and just keep God out of the conversation please? Who cares if He's always watching us? He's probably enjoying himself! I know Shawn and I are!"—

—"Why are you crying Chett? I'm the one who should be crying, I just spent 3,000 dollars on a dress made by a bunch of high School drop-outs!—Oh you did get a High School Diploma? Well you should give it back, because they obviously didn't know what they were doing—." Shawn was interrupted halfway through his rant as a suddenly loud beeping noise erupted into his ear. Shawn looked down at his phone to see the Florists incoming call; probably calling to tell him the flowers wouldn't be ready in time.

Shawn was at wits end as he let out a slow shaky breath, these phone calls had been coming in nonstop, with the wedding only so far away, it seemed like everything Shawn had worked so hard to get for the wedding (mostly through past connections he had made from his cross-country traveling) were bailing out on him. Shawn couldn't take it anymore, he just needed everything to slow down, he needed just one night to cool-off and forget about the whole thing and just be with his fiancée.

Shawn glanced up to see how his fiancée was holding up in the battle between her mother and her and felt something pull at his heart as he saw how close to tears she was.

At that moment, Shawn decided. They'd had enough. Shawn shot up from his chair, slamming his flip-phone shut, and stormed up to Juliet.

"Mom—Please…please I cant take this right now, Mom—No, mom… I haven't gained any weight—Woo-Hoo I can fit into my wedding dress…Mom—" Juliet cried into the phone quietly, looking up as she saw Shawn approaching her, quickly Shawn shot his hand out and grabbed the phone out between her ear and neck.

Juliet squeaked but didn't object even when he grabbed her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and along with their home phone, Shawn's cell phone, Shawn threw all three-communication devices into the freezer.

Juliet stared confusedly at her fiancée, "Why did you do that?" a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It's common knowledge that telephones are a whole lot harder to hear while in the freezer." Shawn said in a matter-of-factly tone. Juliet smiled, sliding of the counter and striding towards him.

"Why didn't we just turn them off?" She laughed, pressing her body up against Shawn's as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, well… that's a given…" Shawn replied sheepishly, tucking a wayward strand of her thick blonde hair behind her ear, ", But throwing them in the freezer just seemed a lot cooler…"

Juliet smiled, pecking him lightly, "It was pretty cool."

Shawn smiled back, swaying them slightly, "I really do try."

"So, what are we going to do? Just ignore them all?"

"Basically. You got a problem with that?"

"Nope not at all. In fact I like the idea. Dare say, love it." Juliet replied playfully.

"Good." Shawn whispered, leaning into Juliet kissing her softly. Juliet responded hapily, wrapping arms around his neck and twisting his hair inbetween her fingers.

"Now what?" Juliet whispered smilling against his lips when they broke apart.

Shawn frowned, "I… don't know… I mean, between cases and this wedding business… we haven't really had time to just… hang out—" He shrugged.

"—Sounds good to me." Juliet proclaimed, kissing him again.

"…Wait you don't care if we waste probably our last free day together until the wedding… on just _hanging out_?" Shawn asked perplexed.

Juliet nodded, "Yea, why did you have something better in mind?"

"No, I'm just wondering how I got the coolest girlfriend ever." Shawn mumbled. Juliet laughed.

"Common, we can have a John Hugh's movie marathon, following up with some Uncle Buck, and maybe if I'm up for it a couple episodes of House M.D." Juliet told Shawn dragging him over to the couch as she began to rifle through their ominous collection of movies.

"I love you."

"I know." Juliet exclaimed knowlingly as she popped in Pretty in Pink and jumped onto the couch curling up into her fiancée who gladly enveloped her into his arms.

And for the first time in half a year the world wasn't spinning so fast and not everything was absolutely out of Shawn's control, and even though this whole wedding planning was putting them both in an endless turmoil of complications and debt, Shawn realized for Juliet, it was worth the trouble.

And he'd worked so hard to get to this point, an entire year of his life arguing over marriage and repeatedly getting down on one knee, and finally he done it. He'd convinced her to marry him.

Now… if only he could change her mind about kids… He's going to have to work on that one…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Woot! I'd say my boyfriend and I did a pretty bitchin' job!

What do you think? Review please!

_- Summit & Emerson _


	9. Shawn tells a dumb joke

Prompt: Shawn tells a stupid Joke

Heehee it's cute... and stupid. Enjoy. :)

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Jules."

"Hey what" Juliet answered, not even bothering to look up from her menu.

"I've got a joke for you."

"Last joke you told me ended up with you in a headlock, so for your sake it better be clean."

"You thought it was funny." Shawn replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he recalled the strange event.

"Then why did I put you in a headlock?" Juliet said, finally looking up at him.

"I heard you giggle."

"Just tell me the joke, you weirdo."

"Knock, Knock."

"A knock, knock joke? Seriously Shawn?"

"Just answer the door woman."

"Fine, whose there."

"Banana,"

"Banana who?"

"Knock, Knock."

"Jeez Shawn, everyone who isn't five knows this joke."

"Knock, knock." Shawn said a little louder."

"…Whose there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock, Knock."

"Whose there."

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock, Knock."

"Whose there?"

"Pineapple."

"…Pineapple who?"

"Pineapple glad I didn't say banana?" Shawn said with a smile.

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'? You cant 'no' my joke."

"Pineapple doesn't work Shawn, it's supposed to be Orange. You know… Orange ya glad I didn't say Banana?"

"I liked my version better." Shawn declared, leaning back into the booth they sat in as they enjoyed their lunch.

"Of course you did."

"Besides… Orange is a stupid fruit."

....... :)


End file.
